What am I?
by Tentrees
Summary: A girls cry in the dark is heard and an answer given. But is it the one she can live with?


**What am I?**

**By Howard Howe**

Through the pools into the universe Danyael could see ahead to the young girl sobbing on her bed.

He was confused by the power behind her cries and tears, why they tore at the fiber of the Seraphs being and it was only by the narrowest of margins that he didn't go and try to comfort her. He pushed his senses out and looked at the flow around the girl and was shocked at what he saw and blinded him to the presence of Michael as the Archangel walked up beside him until Michael placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She… Dawn has great power. She asks for guidance and I feel drawn to her by her cry, "What am I?" Isn't she a human? I can feel that the Powers are… limiting what she is and can do. How can I know that? Why have I been given this vision? Shouldn't we aide her?" He asks after he recovered from his startlement.

Michael contemplated the sobbing picture of the girl in the viewing pool. She was almost familiar. That he could not place her worried him not at all for even the memory and vision of an Archangel could be shielded by the Word. This felt like something that was so shielded and concentrating on her he could see its presence about the girl. But he could also see that this time and this girl where in the future and they where not part of the second war in heaven but a part of the cloudy path after the actions that had to be taken in the now.

"Yes, she has great power…and will have more my brother, but this war goes on and until it is finished we must obey the word and are blocked from entering the battle against evil there. Until then she is protected by the Word."

"Yes… but what about…"

"What is…is, what may or will be and is, is not for us to decide. All that has been and will be is by the Word, not ours. We obey and are inspired to act by the Word and all will be as the Word says." Michael paused until he could see Danyael accept the grace his repeating of the truth that was the most fundamental core of faith for an angel, "Come my brother, we have things to attend to first, I have new orders for you that may end our war…allowing us to move on the problem presented by the hubris and actions of the powers that be."

Danyael turned with hope at the news. Quickly Michael outlined what needed to be done and what Danyael was to do. With hope for the future and what could be he left the Archangel and set out to cross the walls of Heaven and descend to Earth.

At the walls edge a hand touched his shoulder and he paused to look back with joy unbound at the face of his creator. The hand that had checked his passage caressed his cheek. He looked into the eyes that that mirrored the universe entire and filled with love, he was uplifted. He was handed a softly glowing silver-green globe about two inches across from the palm of the Creator and it flowed into his being. A message for the girl he had been watching formed in a tight ball in his mind its content masked even from him.

Seraph Metron spoke from beside the Creator, Danyael remained lost in the Creators eyes even as Metrons words registered. "Take this too the one whose pain you have felt in the time you just saw her. Give her dreamless sleep, give her healing of the body and the message you carry within. Then go about the task Michael has set you. Your travels will be masked from the sight of all for the short time your task will take. Be swift. Tell no one you have done this."

Danyael smiled and his joy knew no words. He turned he tear brimmed eyes from his Creator and flung himself from the walls of Heaven to the world below, his wings beating swiftly. His song of joy and praise echoed and faded as he made his way down and vanished into the clouds between Heaven and Earth.

As the creator turned from the wall and walked back into Heaven Metron was filled by a moment of insight and knew that he would never see the Angel Danyael again or hear the rich voice now filling the clouds below. He paused to listen to its uniqueness for a moment. After a few seconds a hand touched his arm and with a sad smile he turned and followed the Creator back into Heaven.

* * *

Buffy was a little wigged out the next morning when she woke Dawn. Her arms where fully healed, not a trace of scaring. Dawn was calm and smiling softly.

"How did this happen?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy... I had a dream last night. Something from before... like warm hands a presence... I can't explain it. I think I'm supposed to be here. I think the monks did craft a spell to send me to you and mom. They made our memories, but I think they had help making me... human. More than what I was."

Neither her sister or mother, nor Danyael had noticed the faint pale mark on the left side of her neck.

3


End file.
